Seven Deadly Sins
by chiming.softly
Summary: Kind of an FMA RM crossover...but not really. Rock meets up with the deadly sins, who take control as soon as possible. Can Rock control his inner emotions before he does something he regrets? Better than it sounds. Pt. II of Ch. 2 is up. Woot.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I OWN.

A/N: I have been listening to waaaay too much Evanescence. This just came out of nowhere while I was poking around and I clicked the "random article" button and it took me to the "Seven Deadly Sins" page. _Sounds interesting…_I thought to myself, so I read. It kept on sounding interesting, plus I had been reading a bunch of FMA fics, and the names of the Homunculi (sp?) are based on the Sins, so here we are. Kind of an FMA/Rockman crossover. Enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(---Seven Deadly Sins---Pt. 0---Prologue---)

"Hiii-yaaaa!" The fierce cry rang out across the battle-scarred landscape. Rockman was fighting one of his strongest enemies yet-Ira. (Wrath in Latin.)

"Longblade!" The sharp sword lunged out in desperation, but only sliced thin air and an after-image of his foe. _How much longer will this fight to on? I don't know how much more I can take…_

Rockman prepared for his final blow on Ira, who did seem to be weakening. Rock's punches flew like lightning, knocking the demon navi down to the ground. Pinning him down, Rock raised one last sword to his enemy.

"Wideblade!"

A moment of silence, then surprise jolted Rock as he realized-Ira was smiling. He was dying smiling. Not the "I'm happy I finally died" kind of smile…_No…this is something different. A smile of pure evil._ Ira's grin grew wider as he began to explode and fill the room with smoke.

"Wha…what's going on?" The Hikari logo on Rockman's chest began to glow white. The smoke dissipated enough for him to see seven shadowy figures before him, each with a different colored set of eyes.

"Who…who are you?" Rock gasped. The figures stood there as motionless, black personalities blending in perfectly with their dark surroundings. "What do you want!"

The seven growled in perfect unison. "You think you defeated us? You have only made us stronger. Now we are finally able to become a part of you."

The black beings then dissolved into rays of dark energy, shooting themselves at Rock's insignia, and finally absorbing into him. Before the voices faded and left Rock to lose conciousness, they gave him some parting words to mull over…

"If you are able to control us, we will consider your worthiness…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? You like? I think it sounds pretty cool…give it a shot!


	2. Lust

Disclaimer: I. NO. OWN.

A/N: Yes, you are very happy that I am writing a second chapter to this. You're going to like it. I'm so proud of myself…(sniff) I wrote my first semi-kinda-sorta-maybe **make-out scene! **READ, mortal! (gets bricked for not updating _Only Tears Will Tell_) Sorry about that... Writer's block, ya know. Ebilnezz.

Edit: As of now, the sins will be referred to by their Modern English names, not their Latin names. Ira from last chapter is now Wrath.

Reviews are of teh awesomenezz!

grandmaster p: Oui! Je pense c'est grand ! Ooops…wrong language. I'm not a professional…I just used a translator. Ehehe… thanks, I'm glad you like it!

Rose Kitsune.EXE: ACK! (dies of glomp overload) I will, I will!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Seven Deadly Sins---Pt. I---Lust)

"Rock…Rock wake up…please, Rock…wake **up**!"

Rockman's eyes shot open. He was lying in Akihara's Cyber Hospital.

"Unhh…how…how long have I…been in here?" He sat up and found Roll, Blues, and Gutsman sitting around his bed. Roll answered him first. "About 2 days…after your fight with Wrath, there was a bright flash of light, and you collapsed."

Rock rubbed his head and looked at Roll-chan. There was something different about her…He shook his head and looked at Blues instead. "Did you…oh my gosh…the dark navis! They got away! Damnit!"

Rock tore the covers off and tried to jump out of bed, but Roll held him down. "No, Rock! You're still injured!" Blues and Gutsman got up, but thought better of what they were about to do. Instead, after a shared glance, the duo walked out the door, saying something about going to see if Searchman knew anything about these "dark navis". Before long, Rock n' Roll were the only ones in the room.

_Her hands are so warm…_Rock switched tracks from resistance to acceptance. He wrapped his arms around Roll, not caring.

"I'm sorry, Roll…I don't know what…what came over me."

Rock pulled away slightly, and looked into Roll's eyes. They shared a moment together, looking at each other, before Rock pressed his lips against Roll's in a gentle kiss. Roll's eyes closed as she gratefully accepted, letting Rock's tongue slide into her mouth. They sat that way for a good 2 minutes, and were still kissing when-

"Rock! Something's happened! We-"

Blues and Gutsman burst into the room in a panic, with Searchman trailing behind. Rock and Roll broke apart immediately, and everyone looked at each other awkwardly, leaving Searchman with a look that clearly said, "OoooooKAY, what did I miss?"

Finally, Blues broke the silence by shaking his head and saying, "R-Rock, they n-need you in the, uh, the…" and left the sentence hanging, looking desperately at Gutsman of all people. "Testing room, de gutsu?" he said coolly. Rock, Roll and Searchman sweatdropped, and Blues nodded frantically. "Yes, yes, the-the testing room. Th-they, um, need you in there Rock." He finished quite lamely. Rock sighed and got up slowly, with Roll still holding his hand. As he began to walk to the door, he noticed he was receiving a cold stare from Gutsman. So was Roll from Blues. Searchman was just leaning against the door, ignoring everyone and looking very suave. (A/N/gets bricked/ NOES! I couldn't help myself…when I imagine that, that's just…wh-what comes OUT/Inner Me/ Teh author ish a Searchman fangirly./) A pang of guilt stabbed Rock in the chest when he saw Roll's now tear-filled, confused eyes. One last look at her, and Blues was now nearly shoving rock out the door. As they left the warm comfort of the hospital room, Rock barely felt Blues' gentle hand graze his shoulders and run down his back. He shivered, and Blues smirked almost triumphantly. Immediately, Rock found himself dearly wishing the hallway was about 16 times longer. Alas, the room came sooner than wished for, and they stopped. Blues knocked on the door, then looked into Rock's eyes. Looking back, Rock saw things he didn't like in Blues' face. Most obvious was hurt, etched almost permanently into his expression. The pain made Rock want to just crawl back into his bed and cry under the covers, even if he wasn't the one who had been hurt that badly. The testing room door opened, and Blues said, "Go." Rock turned away sadly and walked inside, the door shutting rather loudly behind him.

---------ZOMG ish teh INTERMISSION!---------

Why am I putting an intermission here? Why, for the same reason that plays have intermissions and TV movies have commercial breaks. To go get popcorn, go to the bathroom, go back to your IM conversation for 2.264 minutes until I come back. So go do these things.

---------ZOMG teh intermission is teh OVERNEZZ!- --------

"Sit down, Rockman. Thank you." Rock obliged and sat in one of the chairs along the wall. The examiner navi didn't look up from her clipboard as she wrote down random things in the kind of handwriting that only doctors can read. (A/N: o-x)

"So. My name is Ruby, and I'd like to ask you some questions." She finally looked up at Rock, studying his expression. It was mostly confused and worried. "…Is something wrong?" Rock seemed to snap out of a dream or something, and said, "No, no, everything's fine…I was just…wondering if there _was_ something wrong." Ruby looked confused and asked, "Okay…have you been…feeling any different?" Rock blinked and thought about it. He had pretty much felt fine since the fight with Wrath, except for…

"Well, there is one thing…I've been feeling…a lot different, around a couple of my friends. Like…It's like I see them in a different light." Ruby smirked a little and asked, "Girls?" "One of them…" "And…" Ruby giggled a little bit that went unnoticed by Rock. "How does she make you feel?" Rock suddenly noticed where this was going and blushed a little bit. "No, no! It's not like that!" as he waved his hands around in distress. Ruby just made a small "tch" noise and checked a few boxes on her clipboard before saying, "Alrighty, Rockman! You're all done!" Rock was dumbstruck. "But…but you didn't…you didn't really do anything but ask me 2 or 3 questions!"

Ruby looked at him with a semi-flirty look on her face, just because she was curious. _I wonder…_"But Rock-chan…that's all I'm supposed to do! Did you want me to do more?" A small pout appeared on her face, and Rock blushed bright red. _Jackpot._ "Let's just leave that for Blues-sama, right?" Rock's jaw was now hitting the floor, as his face got redder and redder. He picked up his mouth and cleared his throat. "Th-there's nothing going on between me and Blues. We're partners and that's it." Ruby decided the time was right, and whispered, "Are you sure? I'm one of Blues' long time pals, and he tells me everything…" Before Ruby opened the door for Rock, she mouthed "Make a move." to Rock who, when he walked out the door, found Blues standing outside waiting. Rock opened his mouth and was about to tell Blues to come on back to the room with him when Ruby said quickly, yet coolly, "Blues-sama, could you come in here for a moment?" Blues nodded and walked in after Ruby, giving a "wait a minute" look to Rock, and shutting the door. (groan…)

Rock suddenly had a brilliant idea that would have seemed boring to a 5.26 year old-_I'll just lean against the door and hear what they're saying! xD_to

And sure enough, Rock could soon hear clear voices in the room, although a little muffled through a door.

"So what did you find? I didn't specifically ask for someone of your caliber to do nothing."

"Be patient, be patient…It's just as I thought from what you told me before. He has been…showing more feelings for those around him, he even told me so." Rock blushed a little at this comment. _Big mouth…thought she'd keep that a secret!_ He made a mental note to bash her face in next chance he got.

"And?"

"Well, seeming from the way you said he normally acts, and how he's behaving now, I'd say he's got an acute case of multiple personality disorder, or MPD. The brain scan I did while I was talking with him showed that his brain's been divvied up into about…8 parts."

"Eight parts? What will happen to him!" Worry was very evident in Blues' voice.

"Nothing seems to be happening yet, but it looked like his primal emotions were all separated and placed in one of those parts. The eighth part contains just a tiny, tiny sliver of each emotion, creating a whole. That's the part of his brain that seems to be the most sane right now. The way he's cycling through his emotions, it's totally unpredictable which he could show next."

"So…what will we have to do? What do I have to do?…"

"Just be there for him. That's exactly what he needs right now." Ruby giggled a little bit. "Especially from the way he reacted when I brought you up."

Rock wouldn't know it, but Blues of all people started blushing at that.

"And that would be how?"

Ruby suddenly clicked the door open, and found Rock standing against the wall looking way too innocent. She looked back at Blues and winked.

"Let's just say he'll take what I said to heart."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry, Blues-chan."

"I'm sorry, Rock-kun."

"Forgive me?"

"Of course. Forgive me?"

"Of course!"

The duo stood in the center of the room, holding hands, when Rock leaned in and pressed his lips against Blues. Exactly like Roll, Blues happily let Rock's tongue slide into his mouth, as did Rock for Blues. Almost 2 minutes later, the pair still stood there, when a shrill female voice broke the silence.

"Rock! Something's happened! We-"

Roll burst into the room, with Gutsman and Searchman not too far behind. The newlyweds-to-be broke apart and stared at the intruders, who instantly sweatdropped and/or fell to the ground (Searchy did that.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EEK! (squee of Searchman fangirlyness) I've never really been that much of a Searchman fangirl, but now I am! EEEEEEEEE! (makes everyone within a 50 mile radius deaf) Ehehe…sorry about that. REVIEW!

Edit: xD! When I did the spell check of this, it said Searchy was spelled wrong, and one of the suggestions was Starchy. . . .xD! And for fangirlyness, it suggested fingerlings. WTFz0r!


	3. Lust, Pt II: Explanations

Disclaimer: (sigh) Must I repeat it? I DON'T OWN!

A/N: Am I confusing you? I decided to label the chapters by parts (Part 0, Part 1, etc.), but now I'm giving you Part 1, Pt. II! That is to say, Pt. II of Part 1. Confusing? I hope so.

Current Location Is: Orlando Area, FL. Weather: Nice and sunny for all you MI bums.

PS. Yes, I had to do this, because I was inspired on the way to the FL Turnpike, and I forgot my drawing pad and journal! D: That sucks for me…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blues peeked into Rockman's room for what was probably the millionth time in the past 15 minutes. Still sleeping soundly. That was good. If he listened carefully, Blues could hear Rock's almost silent breath, although Blues was so on edge, the slightest noise could have set him off. And it was about to.

Ruby walked up to Blues and saw him looking into the room. "If you're so worried about him in there, why don't you go in there and be with him?" Blues jumped and looked at Ruby. "Uh…no, that's ok. I'd rather watch him from out here." Ruby sighed and rolled her eyes before leaving Blues to his vigil.

Meanwhile, Roll was back with Meiru, giving Lan a full report on how Rockman was doing. Of course, Lan was hysteric. "He's fine, Lan!" Roll repeated. "He's in the hands of the best doctors Akihara can offer him. He'll be okay."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What is this feeling…I'm definitely not alone…_

Rock opened his eyes to complete darkness. He didn't even seem to be lying in a hospital bed anymore; it looked like he was sitting on an invisible floor.

"Where…where am I?" He stood up and looked around. There was nothing around him…

Suddenly, a bright light appeared, and Rock had to shield his eyes from the brightness. The light faded, and Rock saw a golden door in front of him. Ignoring everything he knew about walking through a door when he didn't know what was behind it, he grabbed the door handle and twisted it. It made a much louder _squeeeeeaaakk_ than he expected. Rock stopped and looked around again for no real reason, then walked through the door. It seemed to go nowhere. He kept walking, and the shine and glimmer of the gold behind him was soon out of sight. After about 5 minutes of walking, Rock stopped. Where was he?

As if answering his question, a figure descended from above him. It was made of pure light. It stopped in front of him, and Rockman got a good look at it. It seemed to be a female, almost…angelic, with feathery, white wings and a heavenly aura around her.

"…Who are you?" Rock asked with wonder and admiration clear in his voice.

"…I have met many people who call me many things. You may call me Lust."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Beebeebeep…bebeebeep…bebeebeep…_

Ruby checked her pager that had been going off non-stop for the past 15 minutes.

**Room 115 – Patient in distress**

_Room 115, that's…oh my god!_

Ruby dashed off to the room in question, but not before saying a word to the receptionist.

"Call Blues. Get him down here, stat!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Lust…why are you here? What have you come for?"

Lust's feet had finally touched the floor, and she began to walk toward him.

"I have come for you, Rockman."  
Rock backed away a little bit, semi-intimidated by this strange new girl.

"F-for me? But…why? What do you need m-me for?" But Lust soon reached Rock, and grabbed onto his arm gently, but forcefully.

"I need you…for a very special reason. You are the one, Rockman. The one who can help us."

"…Us? Who's 'us'? There are more of you?"

Lust cocked her head to one side cutely and blinked. "You don't remember?"

"…No…"

"…Then I shall remind you." Lust tightened her grip on Rock's arm, and memories flooded into Rock's head, flashing rapidly through his mind.

The battle scarred landscape…

The angry red navi with flaring orange eyes, lurching forward…

The widesword Rock had used to finish him off…

And then…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blues and Ruby ran down the hospital corridor to Room 115. "What the hell happened? What's wrong? Is he okay?" Ruby continued to sprint, but reassured Blues anyhow. "He's most likely fine…the readings they gave me said his heartrate and breathing are off the charts, though…it's probably just a bad dream or something that's stimulating his brain, and in turn, his vital functions." Unsure of this, Blues skidded to a stop in front of Rock's room, where 2 or 3 doctors were surrounding his bed and muttering to themselves. Blues glanced at the monitor that watched his vitals, and saw that they were indeed much higher than normal. Rock didn't seem to be very comfortable, either. He was tossing and turning under the covers, while doctors desperately tried to calm him down. Blues had a split second decision to make. He turned to Ruby and calmly said, "Get them out of here. I'll handle this." Ruby nodded and yelled to the frantic nurses, "Go on then, get out!" The nurses looked confused, but obeyed orders from their superior and filed out. Ruby nodded once more to Blues, who walked over to Rock and held his hand tightly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rock gasped. "You...you're one of them! Those 7 navis I saw after I fought Wrath! You're…"

Lust backed off. "Yes. You finally understand. Do you know what has been happening within you?"

"You mean…those feelings I had…that was you?"

"Yes. I caused you to act the way you did toward your friends and comrades…"

Rock stood up and ran at Lust. "You…why did you do that!" He lunged forward, but Lust simply moved to the side, causing Rock to fall to the floor almost comically.

"Ah…Wrath's spirit is already trying to break through…" Lust's voice dropped to a soothing coo. "Shhhh…not yet, Wrath, your time will come. You must recover." She went to her knees in front of Rock and laid her hands on his back, which made him shiver and try to break away. "Get away from me!" He rolled over on his back and forced himself up. Lust stood up again, disappointed. "Aww, you're no fun. Ah well. I'll just have to return you to the physical world."

**Blink, blink. **"You mean…I'm not in the real world anymore? Then…where am I?"

"You are within yourself. In your own consciousness. And so are we. If you wish to rid yourself of our presence so badly, you must rid yourself of the emotions we enhance."

Rock sat down with his elbows on his knees. "You kind of lost me there."

Sigh. "We aren't really doing anything to you. You are in your mind. We are in your mind. We look around here, find the emotions we represent, and magnify them. You're so good at hiding your emotions that we had to work a little bit, but we've found that once someone triggers it, they flow right out. Like a dam on a river." Rock continued to sit and watch interestedly. Semi-consciously, he felt a warmth spread over his body, strongest at his right hand. _The heck?..._

"If you want to have control over your emotions again, you have to relearn how to hide them. Rebuild the dam, if you will. Once you learn how to control your emotions on your own, you will be ready to attempt to drive us out." Lust laughed a little. "But since you're nowhere near that point, we'll just enjoy your…struggle…a little longer." A light began to glow in her hands, and it grew bigger and bigger until it was about the size of Rockman's head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blues felt Rock tense up a little bit, and tightened his grip on his poor right hand. "Please pull through, Rock…whatever's going wrong, please pull through…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wh…what the...heck is that?"

"It will return you to the physical world. That is all you need to know." Lust let the ball of light float over to Rock, and it did so very slowly. Rock felt the warmth and pressure on his hand grow stronger, almost as if someone invisible was holding on to him…in spirit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rock continued to breathe heavily, with his heart beating twice as fast as was safe for him. Blues glanced back at Ruby, who was standing near the doorway with a very worried expression on her face. She caught Blues' eye and smiled faintly, which made Blues do the same.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The light continued making its way toward Rock, who was standing motionless before it and Lust. As it grew closer, he could see…people in the light. One…no, two people…one red and one blue. The blue one was lying flat on a bed and the red one sitting next to them. Closer…he could see silver hair on the red navi. _Blues-kun? Can that be…is that me? And Blues…that was him?_ Before Rock could say a word to Lust, who was standing with an almost sad look on her own face, the light reached Rock and touched the tip of his nose. Immediately, a burst of light flooded Rock's vision, and Lust was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rock gasped, and opened his eyes. He was still lying in his bed…_That's a relief._ He felt a couple of beads of sweat run down his face as he sat up and noticed that Blues was with him. His hands were tightly clenched around Rock's right one. _So that's…it **was** Blues?_ Rock now noticed Blues staring at him and turned his head around, then flinched a little bit. Blues' eyes were filled with tears. _Blues-kun…what on earth…_ "Blues?" Blues let go of Rock's hand and wrapped his arms around him instead. "Rock-kun…I was so worried! I thought…I thought you were…gonna…" Blues then broke into a mass of un-understandable sobs on Rock's shoulder. Rock was taken aback for a moment. _I've never seen him like this…did I really worry him this much?_ He hugged Blues back, who continued to cry. Ruby sighed, rolled her eyes, and winked at Rock, who winked back and let Ruby leave the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did I make Blues-kun too OOC? If I did, just tell me… (is bricked for not updating Only Tears Will Tell) ZOMG! I can't update it if I can't get to it, and I can't get to it from Florida! Lol, j/k. OMG SPOILERS! I was inspired this morning to write another story, and I think it's going to be very angsty and delicious. Yummy. It's going to be Netto-kun doing all the angst too. AND, fyi, it's going to be loosely based on someone's story that I read a long time ago, but I can't quite remember whose it is or what it's called. Ah well. REVIEWS GET!


End file.
